


Forbidden Love

by ClexaPetrova



Category: Quantico (TV), Quantico - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28345170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClexaPetrova/pseuds/ClexaPetrova
Summary: So i just found out about this show, and i watched all 3 seasons after another. I know there arent many liam/alex fans out there but i loved their chemistry together, and i actually would have loved to see more of these 2 togehter.  So for the first time the plotbunnys began to hitme .So what would have happenend if Liam and Alex actually had fallen in  love with each other. Even if it is forbidden , there is only so much you can do against your feelings. So here is my version of it.Be warned , there will be a lot of sexual contentand it will probably not follow the show plot, because inthis version Liam is not the bomber and the focus will be on Alex and Liam and their relationship with each other.
Relationships: Liam O'Connor/Alex Parrish
Comments: 9
Kudos: 2





	Forbidden Love

Liam O'Connor was sitting in his office doing the last of his paperwork. He thought back to the argument he had with Miranda an hour before. Somehow she found out about his night with Alex on new years eve. He had managed to talk her down from going to the director of the FBI with this information , which would not only cost him his job but it would cost Alex her entire career which was just beginning, he could not let that happen. Alex, as in Alex Parrish one of his trainees, and one of the best he personally had ever seen. She was the thing that made it into his thoughts more and more these days. He couldn’t help but think about her, her dark hair, her sinful and yet so captivating dark eyes. Damm, once again his thoughts had gone to her, he swore at himself as he came out of his thoughts and looked at his clock. It was almost midnight and he decided to call it a night. In the morning at 7 am he would have to be here again . He left his office and walked to his car, and drove home. At home he moved to his bar and opened a bottle of beer. He looked towards his kitchen table and yet again his thoughts went to the one person , who he desperately tried not to think about. He couldn’t help it , his mind flashed back to what happened 3 weeks ago. 

He had found Alex outside of the Haas mansion, and even with tears running down her face , he thought she looked beautiful. Apparently she had another run in with either Ryan Booth or his ex-wife , who he had seen inside too. In a snap decision he offered to take her back to the dorms at the academy. When he parked in front of the building he had looked over to her and once again he couldn't help but think how beautiful she was, and what an idiot Ryan Booth was for not holding onto such a woman. When she looked at him and told him she didn’t want to go back to the dorms, he forgot how to breath. He thought he heard her wrong, and reminded her in a half hearted attempt that he was her teacher. Because inside him he didn’t want her to come to her senses . When she still looked at him with those huge deep brown eyes and told him to teach her something then, something in him broke free, something he had been trying to hold back since the first day he saw her and had gotten to know her , he started the car again and in record time drove to his home.

When they arrived at his home he looked at her again, seeing her looking back , he let his face and eyes speak for him, he gave her one last chance to back out . When her lips turned up into a smile he had his answer. So he got out of the car rounded it and opened the car door for her . She took his hand and it was like lightning hit him. He never experienced something like this. That a woman, a lot younger than him could make him feel this way with just a gesture , just a touch was entirely new. And it awoke something in him he had not felt in a long time. He opened his house door and let her in. Took her mantle and his jacket to hang up, while she moved into the direction he had pointed out were his fully stocked bar was. He took the brief moment to take a deep breath. His thoughts were racing inside his mind. On one hand this was one of his student , not only could he be her father age wise, it was also forbidden. And it could cost him and her their career. But on the other hand she was here on her own free will, and he may never have the chance to come near her, like that ,again. He couldn’t deny it he wanted her, he wanted to kiss her and to show her that she deserved to be treated like a princess. So he turned back and walked into his kitchen.

There she was standing in her sexy black and white dress, with her back towards him leaning on his kitchen counter, he slowly moved toward her until he was standing behind her. She had already noticed him and had turned so they were looking at each other. Their faces only centimetres from each other. He could feel her breath. He didn’t know who of them moved these last few centimetres but then their lips met for the first time. It was like a firework going of behind his closed eyes. His hands moves to her hips to keep a hold on her, while her hands had moved to his neck and into his hair. The first few seconds of the kiss were just a light careful kiss, as if they were afraid the other would retreat, but with every second going by the kiss started to get more heated. Suddenly he felt her tongue asking almost shyly for entrance. Something which he readily gave her, the moment their tongues met they lost any hesitation the may still have had. He didn’t know who moaned out first , the only thing he knew was that at this moment he never wanted to let go. His hands had wandered from Alex’s hips to her behind , which he caressed. Alex let out a low moan which vibrated into their kiss. He used his hands to lift her up, and turned with her in his arms all the while still kissing her. She put both her legs around his hip and rolled her hips into his body. The kiss ended and he moved his lips from her lips to her neck. Liam could feel her rapid pulse beating underneath his mouth. She moved, stretching her neck towards him and giving him more access, her moans telling him she loved his ministrations on her neck. Suddenly he felt one of her hands underneath his shirt and could not help but shudder at the feeling. He turned around and set her on the kitchen counter, one of his hands moving down towards her still enclosed breast , he felt through the material of her dress how they hardened underneath his hand.. while he was caressing her, Alex’s hands had moved towards his shirt buttons, as their lips met for another hot kiss , tongues duelling with each other, he heard and felt how she lost her patience and just gripped both sides of his shirt , ripping it, making buttons fly everywhere. Well, well someone was getting impatient. As soon as his shirt was out of the way her hands began to move around his now exposed upper body. Her hands felt so good on his body . Well 2 could play the game he thought as one of his hands made its way to her back were the dress was zipped up. Slowly he pulled the zipper down. When he had pulled it down completely, he let his hand wander back up to her neck over her now exposed back. She shuddered and let out a low moan, letting him know how much she liked what he was doing.. they ended the kiss , and looked at each other . She was panting , her pupils delated, and completely dark, almost black instead of their normal brown colour. He knew that he looked much the same. . He asked her with his eyes for the last time if she was sure, if she wanted this. He knew she read the question in his eyes, because she looked at him, her lips lifted up into a seductive smile and she nodded, and by the gods such a smile should be forbidden, because it made him even harder then he already was. Her nod was all he waited for, as he again captured her lips into a sensual kiss. While kissing her he again took her into his arms and began to move out of the kitchen, up the stairs and towards his bedroom. 

As soon as he closed the bedroom door, he turned around and pressed her against it. He heard rather than felt her toeing her shoes off her feet. He was standing pressed against her and knew she felt exactly what she did to him. He pushed one of his legs between hers . She let out the loudest moan yet and moved her hips against it. Showing that she wanted this as much as he wanted it . He could feel her heat radiating through his trousers. Knowing she was as turned on as he was, let the last of his control snap. He let her down slowly, pulling away , smiling at her pout that formed as soon as his lips left hers , just to quickly let out a moan, as he grabbed the hem of her dress pulling it up and with a bit help from her pulling it over her head. Now she stood before him clad in only her black silky bra and a matching slip. She was just breathtaking, especially right then standing in front of him, breathing hard, her chest heaved up and down. Her eyes were like fiery dark molten pools. Alex had apparently decided that his lips had been gone for too long , since she moved towards him capturing his lips in another kiss, while her hands moved towards his trousers. One of her hands moved lightly over his bulge, that couldn’t be hidden anymore, while with her other she opened his trousers. He couldn’t help the moan that escaped him. She pushed his trousers down , in one move he stepped out of them and began to step backwards towards his bed. They hadn’t stopped kissing all the way to the bed. When they had reached the bed he sat down taking her with him so she was straddling him. He began to kiss her neck again, sucking at her pulse point trying his hardest not to leave a mark and she threw her head back, moaning out loudly while her hips moved into him . She had one of her hands in his hair and the other was moving between their body down his body. He took the opportunity to reach for the back of her strapless bra with one hand. It took him only seconds to open it and to throw the bra somewhere. One of his hands wandered up the side of her body , when he touched her breast for the first time she moaned loudly in his ear, he could feel her hot breath on his neck, the hand in his hair was beginning to pull at his hair. Liam pulled Alex tighter to him while simultaneously turning them over so Alex was lying beneath him. He began to kiss her neck going slowly down over her neck ,towards her breasts. Alex’s hands were gripping his back, he could feel her nails raking over his back. He couldn’t help but feel proud to get such a reaction from her. Her, that tried all the time to show how tough she was but here with him she was just full of passion and letting herself fall. He hovered over her, his weight supported by one of his hands, the other made its way towards her right breast, circling her nipple slowly with light touches. At the same time his mouth was traveling towards the other breast . He ghosted light kisses all over it. Alex wasn’t trying to be silent anymore. When he blew slightly over her nipple she let out a small scream followed by a long drawn out moan, one of her hands had moved beside her , she was gripping his bedding strongly, while her body had bowed upwards and towards him. Pushing her breast even more into his hand and attentive mouth. Her legs had fallen slightly apart, which he used to his advantage and to put one of his legs between hers. As soon as she felt his leg come between hers she tilted her hips towards it. . As her lower body came into contact with his leg he could feel how aroused she was, since he could feel her wetness on his leg. He pushed it into her body giving her the friction she was searching for. Her moans were music in his ears. Liam began to move his mouth to her other breast giving it equally the attention he gave to the other. Alex had one fantastic body and her breast were one of her best assets so he wanted to shower that part of her body with enough attention. His hand that had before been occupied with the breast he was now paying attention to with his mouth, began wandering down her curves , stroking her toned belly, he could feel the muscles she had , jumping underneath his touch. He drew light circles around her bellybutton for a few seconds before going further down towards her hips. When his hand arrived there he stopped for a short while , moving his mouth from her breast , claiming her lips once more into a passionate kiss. Their tongues were chasing each other , clashing against once another. At this point his hand had reached the beginning of her slip. He moved his hand lightly over her slip , he could feel how wet and ready she already was. Her body had moved into his touch, her pelvis rose when his hand moved away, trying to chase the touch her body was craving at this point. He knew he was harder than he had ever been but he wanted to give her his full attention first. His fingers were toying with the band of her slip, slipping slightly underneath it , feeling her hot wetness on his fingers. Alex moaned into their kiss. Breaking it off to gasp for breath. Both of them were breathing heavily. Their eyes met for a second, in her eyes he could see her need, the pleasure she was getting from this was evidently in her eyes and her face. . In this moment his fingers ran through her wetness, having found her clit and circling it. Her eyes rolled up , her head snapped further back into his pillow, her mouth opened and she gave out the loudest moan yet. The pure pleasure on her face made his cock become even harder if this was even possible at this point. His mouth again was kissing along her neck towards her breasts while his fingers began to circle her clit and than move downwards to her opening. He dipped one finger just slightly into her, feeling her wetness and how she was already clenching around his one finger trying to take him deeper into her. He then moved back towards her clit rubbing over it with his fingers, alternating between rubbing slightly and circling it. At this point Alex was panting and her moans were getting louder and louder. Her body was moving underneath him , her pelvis bucking up against his touch. While his hand was occupied his mouth had closed over one of her nipples . He was slightly sucking on it and the soothing it with his tongue. After a few minutes he gave her other breast the same attention. Her hands were gripping his hair and back. Her legs had moved up to encircle his hips. “Liam please” , he heard Alex say above his head followed by another breathy moan . Who was he to deny her ? His finger moved again towards her opening, this time he pushed 2 of his finger deep inside her. She was already so tight around his fingers, showing how close she was . He began moving his fingers in and out of her folds. Establishing a rhythm. . After a few seconds he began to curl up his fingers when inside her, searching for that one point that would make her scream. It wasn't long until he found it, her reaction following instantly . She let out a high pitched scream followed by moans , her pelvis snapping up, and he could feel her clenching around his fingers. He could hear her moaning his name over and over again. He then began to slightly stroke her clit with his thumb while still maintaining the rhythm with his 2 fingers going in and out of her folds. And with that he felt Alex falling over the cliff , her body bowed upwards ,her pelvis snapping up, her legs pulling him harder into her. Her finger raking over his back. He heard her scream above him, could feel her folds clenching his fingers rhythmically, trying to hold them inside her . While she was in the throws of her first orgasm of the night , he hadn't stopped his strokes inside her, only when her body began to stop shaking did he stop, and pulling them out of her . Alex was breathing hard, her muscles still clenching and unclenching . He had never seen anything more beautiful than this sight.

He wasn’t done with her, not by a long shot. While she was recovering , his mouth had wandered downwards. His tongue circling her bellybutton a few times, making her squeal and her abdominal muscles jump . After a while he moved further downwards, giving a slight bite to her hip on his journey down. He shouldered himself between her legs. He could smell her wetness and what an addictive smell it was. A mix of jasmine and summer rain. He blew a light breath over her folds. . Her body reacting in an instant to his action. He flicked his tongue out touching her clit with it lightly. One of her hands had wandered down into his hair and was pulling on it, her legs had snapped close behind his head. One of his arms was lying across her hip, keeping them down the other was joining his mouth , tracing her clit softly. While his hand was doing that, his tongue had moved towards her opening, slipping slightly into it, tasting her . She tasted even better than she smelled. He could hear her whimpers, her moans and most of all her little screams, mixed together with his name . He began alternating between going inside and moving up towards her clit. He could feel her getting closer and closer again, her hips and pelvis straining against his arm trying to bow upwards. Finally he added his fingers into the mix once again. That was all what was needed . Alex gave a keening cry and her entire body was shaking in the throws of her second orgasm of the night. As she came down from her high, her fingers which were still in his hair tugged at them and he moved upwards. Their lips met in a slow kiss.

Suddenly she used her body to roll them over ,so she was on top.. Her hands moved over his muscles, finding their way down, her mouth following the journey her hands were taking. Now it was his turn to moan, as he felt her hands shoving his boxers down and going for his now freed erection. As soon as he felt her touch , he knew he wasn’t going to last long. After a few seconds he felt her mouth engulfing his head and his eyes closed on their own accord. Oh god what this woman was doing to him was heavenly. He knew she had experience, but she was just so talented , never had he been so ready to come after such a short time. When her tongue swirled around his head and her hand was squeezing him , he couldn’t hold back anymore, he came into her mouth. Alex never let up on her ministrations and swallowed his come without letting a drop of it go. Only then did she come up his body ,kissing him once more. He could taste himself on her and this time his control snapped completely .in one move he rolled them over once again, kicked his boxers of his legs completely and situated himself over her. He could feel her heat and wetness as his erection came i to contact with it. He looked at Alex , her eyes half lidded and burning with passion . His mouth found hers and their tongues danced with each other. As they broke away from each other , both of them needing air. Alex whispered in his ear. “ Liam please, take me”. That was all the permission he needed. Liam captured her lips into another sensual kiss, while lining himself up with her. And then he pushed into her. She was so tight, tighter than anyone else he had ever slept with. Alex head fell back , breaking their kiss as she let out a loud moan . He drew back and then pushed in again, this time pushing in completely. He fit perfectly into her , her heat engulfing him tightly.

He stilled for a moment giving them both time to adjust . Then he began to move again, establishing a rhythm , first slow but Alex had other thoughts , between moans she pleaded with him to go faster , her hips moving in time with his, meeting every trust of his . And then she looked into his eyes, a twinkle in her eyes, not a second later he felt her inner muscles squeeze his erection inside her. That vixen , he thought, and then he kissed her once more , tongues clashing against each other in a heated exchange, as he moved faster in and out of her. Her legs had moved around his hips, changing the angle, taking him even deeper inside herself. Both of them moaning at the change . He knew he couldn’t hold on for much longer, but he was determined that she would come together with him. His trust became even faster and harder. Alex’s reaction showed him how much she liked it. Her moans became louder and faster. He could feel her beginning to squeeze his dick inside of her even more. The feeling of her tight heat becoming even tighter than before, was almost to much for him. One of his hands moved down towards her clit, rubbing it lightly. That was the last straw for Alex , her head thrown back, her moans turned to screams, her pelvis stilling for a moment before bowing upwards, her entire body was shaking and her muscles were clenching over and over again. Her pussy was clenching around his dick like a vice. And in that moment he let go, his cum shooting inside her as her pussy milked him for every last drop. His head fell down ,his mouth nibbling at her neck . 

Both of them were breathing hard and their bodies shaking. His arms were beginning to give out and not wanting to collapse on her he carefully turned them, so that she was laying on top of him. She was still shaking, her muscles were still clenching him , locking him inside of her . One of his hands began stroking her back in careful movements, caressing her . After a minute her body and breathing had calmed down her head moved away from his neck, were it had been laying after he turned them . Their eyes met , and what he saw in her gaze took his breath away, the passion was still there naturally but he could see something softer in her gaze too. Her head moved towards him, and only a second later their lips met in a kiss. This time it was a slow but sensual kiss. Their lips moved together like they were made for each other . Their tongues invading each others mouth, caressing each other , mapping out the others mouth. They kissed like this for a while, both of their bodies calming down. His fingers caressed her face and her neck. After a while he felt her move, he felt himself gliding out from her folds when she moved so she was lying next to him. All the while he didn’t stop caressing her body . No words were spoken but then again in this moment no words were needed between them. After a while Liam felt how Alex breath began to even out , a few minutes later she had fallen asleep with a smile still on her face. It didn’t take long for him to follow her. Both of them fell asleep in each others arm.

Liam came out of his thoughts. ‘Damm ‘he thought now he needed a really cold shower before going to bed. Well it wasn’t as if the shower didn’t wake up memories, because suffice to say they had used the morning afterwards for a few more round of passionate sex. One of which had been in the shower after having breakfast in bed together . Another one had been right after the breakfast. The sensual vixen that she was, had taken control over this time. They both had known that after he had taken her back to the dorms everything would go back to normal, or as normal as possible. But alex had taken to trying to not be near him . Liam shook his head as if to make the thoughts about Alex disappear. He knew that it will not do anything even if he wished she wouldn’t give him the cold shoulder. He missed not only her but also the closeness that they had before. But he could also understand her because no matter what, they had mind blowing sex with each other, how do you go from that to ignoring what happened and still staying as close to each other as they were before. Liam moved towards the bathroom, took a long , cold shower, and then fell into his bed , falling asleep pretty quickly. But even in his sleep the thought about Alex was never far away, so it wasn’t surprising that he more often than not dreamt of her. Not knowing that another person had the same problems as him .

**Author's Note:**

> So here is the first chapter,and yes it has a lot of sexual content in it. Well what can i say the plotbunnies hit me pretty hard while writing this.🙈🙈
> 
> I would love it, if you can leave a comment


End file.
